Zoe's Childhood (Harry Potter Style)
by Charisma33
Summary: Basically the plot of Harry Potter's Childhood, but with a Percy Jackson twist to it.
1. The Beginning

**DISCLAIMER: Percy Jackson is Rick Riordan's. The plot MOSTLY belongs to JK Rowling, but I added my own stuff to it.**

 **I hope you like it!**

"Finally!"

Gaea's voice echoed throughout the Jackson residence. "Revenge alas! My child shall be avenged! Blood will be shed! The prophecy broken!"

"ANNABETH! Get Zoe! I'll hold her off!"

"No! Percy, I can't leave you alone!"

Percy looked at her with longing. "You know we're going to die anyways. At least get Zoe to safety." They kissed sweetly, knowing this was the last time they would feel the other's lips on theirs. Tears swam on both person's faces.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Gaea's sickly sweet voice became louder at every second.

Percy ran out with Riptide. Annabeth grabbed Zoe.

"Puny demigod! You think you, by yourself, can defeat _ME,_ MOTHER EARTH!?" Gaea screamed.

"I know I'll die. But at least I can protect my family." Percy growled.

"Bah! Get out of the way!" Gaea killed Perseus Jackson there.

Annabeth knew she was running out of time. She heard the sickening thump of her lover outside the hall. She made her way to the window, the closest exit- and the safest.

But she was too late.

Gaea burst in the nursery. "You will regret the day you and your lover won the wars! You will regret the day you ever defied me! You will regret the day you had your happy ending secured!"

By now, Annabeth was sobbing. "Have mercy! Please! Kill me! Kill me instead. But please don't touch my daughter!"

Gaea killed Annabeth there.

"Yes, yes! Finally, only little Zoe Chase Jackson in my way! Once I kill YOU, I can rule the world like it once was!"

Gaea cast her wrath on the infant.

The infant was still alive.

And Gaea was put to sleep once again.


	2. New Life

"Girl! Get over here!"

Zoe sighed. Another day. Another nightmare. She lifted up her shirt. Scars littered her back, her front, and the tops of her arms. No, her "parents" didn't abuse her. Or, PHYSICALLY abuse her. No, these were scars from monsters.

At first, Zoe thought she was crazy. A dog with THREE HEADS?! No, scientifically there was NO such way. Impossible. But no. This dog attacked her.

She pulled out a black ballpoint pen. It saved her life more times than she could count. Zoe uncapped it. Out sprung a bronze sword. Zoe smiled. It was so familiar. Something that linked her back to her ACTUAL family.

"Girl! GET OVER HERE BEFORE-"

"Coming!" Sheesh. Sometimes they could get… aggressive.

She climbed out her closet. Yeah. She lived in a CLOSET.

"Make lunch for little Danni by 1pm. No earlier, no later." Mrs. Chase commanded.

Danniella Frederick Chase was Zoe's cousin. 15 years old, 4 years older than Zoe. She was a SNAKE. A DEVIL.

"MOOOOOOOM! MY PHONE GOT A CRACK ON IT!"

"MOOOOOOOOOM! I'M HUNGRYYYYYYY!"

Zoe HATED Danniella. Not to mention she was a slut. Mrs. Chase just thinks she ate a bit too much today. Everyone else in this household knows that she's pregnant. Mrs. Chase thinks little Danni is going to the library to study with her friends. Everyone else knows that she's going to her weekly boyfriend's house and doing some, uh, _things_.

Well. Might as well start making lunch.

Zoe opened the fridge. Some bread, some cheese. Ooh, pasta sauce. Did we have any pasta? She opened the pantry. Yes! Pasta.

Zoe started making lunch.

Mrs. Chase snarled, "Hurry up, girl! Danni is getting back soon!"

 _Yeah,_ Zoe thought. _From her weekly shenanigans._

Zoe rolled her eyes. After 11 years, she had had enough. She was treated like a slave. Just because she was endangering Mrs. Chase's family. She was genuinely sorry. She got where they were coming from. But she couldn't help it.

She portioned out the pasta onto plates.

The door flew open. "Hi, Mom! Hi- oh, mom, why is the rat here?" Danni was here.

 _Zoe, control yourself. Do not punch her in her slutty face._ She consoled herself.

"Danni! Don't worry, she was just making lunch." Mrs. Chase smiled.

Danni sneered. "Just like her ratchet parents. They must've been drunk making _her_."

Zoe felt tears prick her eyes. She was washing the plates and the pots and the utensils. You could punch her, kick her, insult her. But one comment about her parents broke her down.

Danni knew that.

Mrs. Chase said, "Her mother was always a danger, a nuisance. Always endangering her father and your grandparents."

Zoe finally broke. She threw down the glassware she'd been washing.

"You know what?! YOU UNGRATEFUL B*TCHES! I've done so much for you! I've been your slave for the past eleven years!"

Mrs. Chase stood up and walked over. And slapped Zoe. "Us!? Look at YOU! YOU ENDANGER MY FAMILY LIKE YOUR MOM ENDANGERED HERS. YOU CALL US UNGRATEFUL!? I can throw you out just like that, young lady!"

Danni rolled her eyes. "Just let her be homeless. She looks like one anyways."

Zoe didn't know what possessive demon took over her, but said, "Careful, Danni. You may want to buy some air freshener to mask all that crap you talk."

Danni flared. Not to mention, her crop top slipped up from her kind of swollen belly. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?! My daddy's RICH. My mummy here is a model. You. Are. A. Nothing!"

Zoe glared at both women. "But the only question is, Danni, can you support your little child in your belly? Mrs. Chase, you might just be a grandmother."

Mrs. Chase looked at Danni. "Danni, dear, do you know what Zoe is saying?"

Zoe took this chance to flee.

Her closet housed a huge duffel bag. She packed a couple changes of clothes, a few water bottles **(A/N: She knows her water powers already.)** and her ballpoint pen, Riptide.

She climbed out the back door.

Cheers to a new life.


End file.
